ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan
August 26, 2003 | runtime = 71:00 | budget = 13.7 billion yen | box office = [¥)2.33 Billion |}} Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan, known in Japan as , is the eighth ''Dragon Ball Z feature movie. The original release date in Japan was on March 6, 1993 at the Toei Anime Fair, and was dubbed into English by FUNimation Entertainment in 2003. The film is the first of the "Broly Trilogy", its popularity having spawned two sequels: Broly: Second Coming and Bio-Broly. Plot On his planet in the Otherworld, King Kai senses the destruction of the South Quadrant of the galaxy by a Super Saiyan, and realises that the North Quadrant will be next. To this end, King Kai contacts Goku telepathically while he and Chi-Chi are sitting an interview at a private school which they hopefully plan to send Gohan to. In the middle of the interview, Goku teleports to King Kai's planet and is told the entire story. Meanwhile on Earth, while the Z Fighters are camping in the woods, a spaceship lands and an army of humanoids appear and greet Vegeta as their king. Their leader is a Saiyan, Paragus, who claims that he has created a New Planet Vegeta and wishes for Vegeta to accompany him in order to rule as the new king. Vegeta initially refuses, but agrees after Paragus tells him that a being known as the "Legendary Super Saiyan" is running rampant throughout the galaxy and must be destroyed before he comes to Earth. Skeptical of Paragus's story, Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi and Oolong go along with Vegeta. On New Vegeta, Vegeta meets Paragus's son, Broly, and the two leave together to hunt down the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gohan, Trunks and Krillin meet the planet's slaves and defend them from their abusive masters. During the struggle, Goku arrives via Instant Transmission, having followed their energy signals after King Kai's story. The slaves tell them that the Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed their planet, and they were found by Paragus, who made them into his slaves. That night, Vegeta and Broly return, having had no luck. While Vegeta receives Goku coldly, Broly appears agitated at the mere sight of him, and only calms down when Paragus raises his hand and a light shines on his bracelet. Despite this, Broly attacks Goku in the middle of the night. The two fight for a while until Paragus appears and calms Broly down again, but Goku begins to doubt Paragus's claims. Paragus, for his part, has been controlling Broly with a mind control device, which he suspects may be malfunctioning. Paragus then realises that it is Broly's connection to Goku that has made him angry: Broly and Goku were born on the same day and were in neighbouring pods, and Goku's constant crying agitated Broly so much that it made him resent Goku for many years afterwards, and now, having come face to face with him, old wounds have begun to surface. Vegeta soon loses patience with Paragus and decides to return to Earth with the others, but Goku and the others confront Paragus, having realised that Broly is in fact the Legendary Super Saiyan himself. The slaves, upon seeing Broly, also identify him as the one who destroyed their planet, but Broly again becomes fixated on Goku, and his rage erupts so much that he breaks free of the mind control device and transforms into a behemoth of a Super Saiyan: the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly sets his eyes on Goku and begins fighting him and the others, while Vegeta, frightened of the Legendary Super Saiyan, loses the will to fight. Paragus taunts Vegeta for his naïveté and reveals his true story and intentions: many years ago, on Planet Vegeta, Broly was born with a power level of 10,000, an amazing feat for a baby. However, King Vegeta feared that the baby would grow up to become a threat to his royal family line and ordered him executed. Paragus barged into the court and begged King Vegeta to spare him, but he refused and severely wounded Paragus. Broly was stabbed in the stomach, and he and Paragus were left for dead. However, that same day, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, and just before the explosion, Broly manifested enough power to save both himself and Paragus. Due to the trauma, Broly grew into a severely unstable child, at one point blinding Paragus in one eye, and Paragus only managed to pacify him via the mind control device. Since then, Paragus's goal has been revenge on King Vegeta through his son, Vegeta, and to take over the Earth as a new Planet Vegeta from which to rule the universe. Furthermore, a comet, Camori, is approaching New Vegeta, and will destroy it upon impact. Broly makes quick work of Goku, Gohan and Trunks. Piccolo arrives with Senzu beans but is also beaten, but summons enough will power to forcibly bring Vegeta to the battlefield. Seeing Broly pummel his friends repeatedly eventually gives Vegeta enough incentive to join the fight, but he also proves to be no match for Broly. Paragus tries to escape from New Vegeta by himself, but Broly catches him in the act and kills him. However, despite Broly's power, Goku refuses to stay down, and takes every blow Broly lands on him, even with his friends offering him their remaining power. After much reluctance, Vegeta finally gives some of his energy, which gives Goku enough power to resist Broly and punch him in exactly the same place where he was stabbed as a baby, causing Broly to bleed profusely and apparently explode. Just as Camori hits and destroys New Vegeta, the Z Fighters and the slaves escape in the spaceship Piccolo used to follow Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Gohan teleport straight to their garden, where Goku comically recites what Chi-Chi told him to say for the school interview, causing her to faint. New characters Broly Broly is the supervillain in the eighth, tenth, and eleventh movies of the series. He is born with a power level of 10,000, a power level greater than most elite Saiyan warriors. He is mentally unstable partially due to the crying of the infant Goku in the incubator next to him when they were born, partially due to threatening events pertaining to his birth date, and partially because of his extreme power level. He eventually becomes the "Legendary Super Saiyan", although his destructive tendencies are quelled by a special control device created by scientists for his father, Paragus. After Paragus lures Vegeta, Goku, and their companions to another planet, Broly recalls Goku and goes into a rage, destroying the control device and becoming the unstoppable Legendary Super Saiyan. He effortlessly pummels Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Gohan, and Super Saiyan Future Trunks, as well as Super Namekian Piccolo, before killing his father. It is well known that his power level increases endlessly while in super saiyan form. He is eventually defeated, but he manages to make his way to an escape pod. He later lands on Earth and goes into a frozen state until the crying of Goten awakens him. He is defeated by Goku, Gohan and Goten, with help from Trunks, though blood samples make their way into the hands of an industrialist, who creates a clone called Bio-Broly. The clone eventually wakes up and becomes mixed with bio-liquid, transforming him into Bio-Broly. He is eventually killed by Goten, Trunks, Krillin, and Android 18. He is voiced by Bin Shimada in the Japanese films, and Vic Mignogna in the English dub. Broly has an unbelievable power and will destroy anything in his path. Music *OP (Opening Theme) *# "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" (Chara Hetchara) (OP animation 1) *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyoka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics *ED (Ending Theme) *# *#* Lyrics: Dai Satô, Hironobu Kageyama' and '''YUKA' *#** Song Lyrics Funimation Dub Soundtrack The following songs were present in the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan:Imada, Chiaki (Producer), & Yamauchi, Shigeyasu (Director). (2002 Jan 22). Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan picture. Japan: FUNimation. The remaining pieces of background music were composed by Mark Menza. # Tendril - Eternal Sacrifice (Opening Theme of Movie) # El Gato - Lost in America (Part 1) # Brave Combo - Dance of the Hours (Part 1 & 2) # Pointy Shoe Factory - On Your Knees # Pointy Shoe Factory - Bump in the Night # Doosu - Louisiana House Fire. Mid 1950 # The Aleph - Lazarus # Slow Roosevelt - Boys Lie, Girls Steal # Spoonfed Tribe - Beetle Orange # Dokodemo Doa - Fearful Yet Hopeful # Pointy Shoe Factory - The Dub and the Dead # Pantera - 10's # Tendril - Invisibles # Gravity Pool - Reach # Gravity Pool - Won't Give In # Haji's Kitchen - Day After Day # Slow Roosevelt - Silverback # Haji's Kitchen - Lost # El Gato - Stained-Glass Windshield Cast References External links * Category:1993 films Category:1993 anime films Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Funimation Entertainment